dreamincubatorfandomcom-20200213-history
Dream Tropes Wiki/Kicking Butt in All Her Finery
Who says that being a butt-whupping Action Girl means you can't wear feminine, pretty, opulent clothes? In some works, the two can go hand-in-awesome-but-elegant-hand. There's hardly any Action Dress Ripping either. These are Impossibly Cool Clothes, that don't get in the way while this lady is mowing down hordes of mooks or blowing stuff up. Conversely, she is such a good fighter that she is both aware of and able to overcome the disadvantages of her clothing. Not that there can't be Clothing Damage, but expect the clothes to be fine by the next episode (barring getting a new outfit next season). What weapons she uses can vary, from martial arts (even if a skirt would be too narrow or poofy to kick someone) to conventional weapons, to the more domestic weapons like Parasol of Pain, Rolling Pin of Doom, and Frying Pan of Doom. Although with those latter three, she has to be directly attacking with them, not just conking a guy on the head. The clothes could range from a Simple, yet Opulent evening dress and jewelry, to an ultra frilly Pimped-Out Dress. It can even count if the dress is cut to move around, like a Mini Dress Of Power, but it also has to be otherwise too fancy to fight in. Maybe the result of the villain trying to ambush the heroine at some sort of formal event that she was going to. A Sub-Trope of Rule of Cool, Rule of Glamorous. This trope often overlaps with: *Action Fashionista (if this character has several fancy outfits she fights in) *Battle Ballgown (the frilled dress with armor variant, not the armor with a skirt variant) *Elegant Gothic Lolita *Ermine Cape Effect (for any badcrap royal or noble lady) *Femme Fatale *Femme Fatale Spy (a lot of spy movies and TV shows have the heroines or villainesses doing action-y things in evening dresses or gowns) *Girly Bruiser *Lady of Black Magic *Lady of War *Magical Girl Warrior (although they tend to be outright badcrap most of the time anyway) *Qipao (if she's Chinese) *Pretty Princess Powerhouse *Silk Hiding Steel *She Cleans Up Nicely (when she gets into a fight just after her makeover) *Compare Badcrap in a Nice Suit, Stylish Protection Gear, Bling of War, Agent Peacock (the Spear Counterpart), Beauty Is Never Tarnished. Contrast Real Women Don't Wear Dresses. Anime and Manga *''Magical Girl Team Lucky Star: This anime is about a series of Japanese schoolgirls who become a series of princesses and court ladies of the Lucky Star Kingdom. There are a number of girls when they have to transform into their "princess forms" is that they fight in full, floor-length, and sometimes ultra-frilly Victorian gowns. No matter how beautiful they look in them, they can all kick Team Ankoku's butts. Literature *Akari Kagamine and the Rainbow Mirror'': The final battle in the novel has Akari all dressed up in an ultra-frilly gown complete with Rapunzel hair that comes all the way down to the ground and flows like a train, and she kicked Nurr's butt in all that. Category:Tropes